


got something here to lose (that i know you wanna take from me)

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: George and Dream finally get around to going all the way.Dream is more than happy to pop George's cherry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	got something here to lose (that i know you wanna take from me)

**Author's Note:**

> more of me writing top dream while I'm supposed to be studying for exams
> 
> some explicit consent because i felt like writing it

Dream kissed George lightly, his cock already aligned with George's entrance. He was ready to push in, he just wanted George's consent to really take his virginity. "You know, I still can't get over the fact that you're actually a virgin."

"I can't either. But you can change that right now."

"Should I take that as you consenting?" asked Dream, really wanting to be sure.

George nodded. "Of course. I thought you knew that you already had my consent."

"I just wanted to make sure twice."

Dream started to push it, unsure of how George would react. There was a fair amount of lube but he knew that George would still feel pretty uncomfortable throughout most of the thing.

George let out a loud moan that was quickly silenced by Dream slamming their lips together firmly. "I want you to know that if ever you want me to stop, you should tell me. I want to make you feel safe."

George chuckled lightly. "Of course I will. And don't worry, even if this hurts like shit I'm still sure I'll love it once the pain is gone."

That made Dream sure that what he was doing was right and he pushed in about an inch more, feeling George shiver under his hands. "You okay, baby?"

George nodded quickly, convincing Dream enough to push in another inch and then another, making a soft smile appear on his face.

"This feels like nothing I've ever felt before."

Dream quickly looked at George. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet. I'll decide in a bit," answered George, then added something quickly when he saw the face that Dream made. "Don't worry, I know that you'll stop if I want you to. I don't want you to stop."

Dream nodded in understanding, still not sure if George understood. But then, he realized that waiting too much would be pretty much pointless so he decided to continue to push in bit by bit until his entire cock was resting inside George.

"This is such an odd feeling, Dream. I really have never felt anything like this."

"I can really stop if you want me to."

"No, please don't."

Dream nodded, starting to pull out a bit before thrusting in again. That sent George moaning, a huge smile on his face. "Is this better?"

"This is definitely better, thank you."

Dream heard the pleasure in George's voice and started to pick up the pace as he applied some more lube. He wasn't sure that George needed it, he just wanted to make sure.

He continued on for a bit longer, both of them moaning messes before he felt George's hole tense and wrap around his cock strongly only moments before the boy shot his load all over his stomach.

Dream smiled kissing the boy. "You did great. Coming without your hands without any previous training is amazing. A first in my books."

"This was definitely a first in my books too."

At that point, Dream was still thrusting in, but it didn't take long for him to come too. 

He then pulled away, not really caring where his come stayed. He placed a soft kiss on George's mouth and then his forehead before lying down next to him. "I really hope you enjoyed this."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
